Psionic's Chosen: The Legend Begins
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: What happens when suddenly you world, turns up side-down and you end up on a journey thoughout the farthest reachest of the Universe? Find out. Sonic/Star Fox/Klonoa/Megaman Legends/Moblie Suit Gundam crossover
1. Default Chapter

Psonic's Chosen: The legend begins  
  
Legal stuff: Star Fox are © of Nintendo Mega Man legends are © of Capcom Mobile Suit Gundam are © of Sunrise Klonoa are © of Namco Hometek Sonic are © of Sega, Dic, and Archie comics  
  
Author's note: This story was not only inspired by Heros of Arcadia by Anthony Bault but also out of a question about my family's history. According to Anthony Bault, his ancestors lived in England during the middle ages however my ansesters lived on ether England or Scotland around the same time and I began to wonder. If the alternate verson of Anthony in paraell universe became the new gamemaster, would a alternate verson of myself in another gain similar traits because what if somewhere in my families' past, I was linked to Sir Eric because he proboly had offspring and any of the female offspring would marry later in life and join other familes, so what if one of Sir Eric's daughters, granddaughters, great granddaughters, etc. married a man from the McCandlish family? This story you are about to read takes place in January of 2003 and this will be a story of an adventure or most likely an adventure my alternate self had but I am relaying it to you by my "Psonics". So set back and enjoy.  
  
Introduction:  
  
These dreams... For a while now, these dreams of Sonic have been coming faster and faster... But these dreams are not of pleasure or joy, but of suffering.. The suffering of the screams of Sonic and his friends being roboticized in front of my eyes... Are these nightmares created by my mind, a trick of my imagination.. or are they a sign of something more? What do they mean and why am I having them? Perhaps what I know now I couldn't understand then.. There are many worlds in one but no matter how far apart they are, they all share the same sky. one sky and one destiny....  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious letter  
  
It was Saturday, nothing to do but sit and watch TV, it was too cold outside to due anything espeally with snow seeming like it was falling like nuts. Just then a creek was heard outside which could only ment one thing, the mail had arrived. I rushed out and opened the mailbox to find the usall stuff, bills, junk, bills, you may have one 1 million yata.yata.yata. but in the back of the large stack of letters was an evenlope addressed to me. I opened it exspecting it to be another cleverly desisted credit card offer but instead inside I found a key, a map, and a letter. The letter was from a law office in Detroit exsplain how they have just found the will to my father's father's will. I as recall my dad's dad passed away in the summer of 2000 but he did not leave any will or anything like when he died but according to the letter, I was mentioned in the will and was the only one to reseive any inharentance seeing how most of his finaces were taken by the government But according to the will the eldest of son of Donald McCandlish Senor's son Donald McCandlish Junior would be given the key that would open a valut located on the map. I could beleve that I out of anyone was given the key to something like a valut, but with excitement aside I immedity hopped into my car and drove to the location indicated on the map. After almost an 1 hour drive I reached the location, it was located in an old rundown part of Dearborn, MI and eventhough I saw nothing but old homes, buildings, and chuches I spotted what locked like a large metal door closing an entance to a cave. On the door I spoted a keyhole that unlocked with the key I had and entered the cave, inside the cave looked like something a person would see in a fantasy RPG or a medial movie, trapises on the wall, glasses made of metal or gold, old chests, etc. On one the trapises a mysterious riddle, the one who can lift the glass with his mind, shall be the one to weild the family blade and journey to the heavens to save a distant star. At first I shall this as some old legend but then I looked again at the glass on the table and desided to have a little fun, I then pointed my hand at the glass but then nothing happened as expected but then it moved only a inch. I then focused again and the glass floated of the table and I threw it to the wall. "What the??? What is this??? Since when did I have ESP?!?!" I shouted out of confusion. Suddenly out of nowhere my eyes spyed a light coming from behind a trapisty, I moved the trapisty to find a large room with a sword stuck in a stone platform. "Whoa talk about right out of Zelda!" I thought as I appoched the sword. I reached out and pulled the sword from the platform when suddenly the enteanceway caved in on itself traping me inside the room. I thought that I had it but then I saw another passageway leading into a large tomb. In the center of the room I saw a large floating crystal something that I only saw in Final Fantasy 5. "Holy.crap! Look at the size of that crystal!" I walked over and picked it up, I finched but nothing happened. "Phew." I thought to myself as I walked out only to hear something moving behind me, I turned and looked to find a giant robot and it looked tricked. "Oh man, I think I just got officially screwed big time!!!!" I imedity pulled out the sword and prepared to fight when suddenly the robot came under attack from blasts of plasma being shot by a boy dressed in bule. "What are you doing here?!?! RUN!!!!" the boy shouted and I proceed to do show when suddenly a small robot came out of nowhere and hit me with a lazer. I fell to the ground and blacked out only to have the image of that boy looking over my body being the only thing I remember before everything when black. 


	2. chapters 2-3

Chapter 2- Awakening to Destiny  
  
I don't know how long I was out cold but during my coma I remember seeing these stange images, one of Klonoa being washed on a sure, several spaceships that I could easily make out as Ariwings from Star Fox, and another shocking image of Sonic and the freedom fighters. I then remember waking up in a bed but my eyes were still closed because I was so tried. It was then that I thought that first I have been playing too many videogames or maybe I shouldn't put so much ketuchp on my mother's meatloaf again thinking that I that the past events had been a dream created by intergestion but then I opened my eyes to find that I was not in my room but rather in a room I have never been before, then I looked over in the corner and saw the sword and thought that this stange journey was far from over. Suddenly I kept hearing voices in my mind that I couldn't control. "Roll how is he?" "I don't don't know megaman, he's been out ever since you saved him form that riverbot. But that sword that he had with him, it looked almost like the one that was said in that legend." "You mean that one that says about how he is to become the gamemaster of this universe?" "Yes, but one thing that I don't get is why was he in those ruins in the first place? He didn't look like a digger nor did he have a digger's permit on him." "Gamemaster.?" I thought to myself. "It all adds up now, Esp, the sword, and worlds related to videogames, I become like Anthony Bault in the Heros of Arcadia stories that I have read on the net. But why me?" Just then the door opened and Roll walked in to check up on me. "Oh, your awake. How do you feel?" "Fine, but I need to ask you something." "Hmm?" "About that sword, I could hear your thoughts outside and I hear you two talking about the sword and about a legend about a gamemaster." "You could hear our thoughts but." "I don't know but it was the first time I could do that. However I have heard of powers like mine in a story I read before so for now will just call my powers Psonics." "I see but anyway according to the legend, a stranger from a far away land would come wielding a sword filled with spritial energy in order to find a ship to the stars. From their he will journey to another world and free it from a tyrant of pure evil. And this stranger shall be called the gamemaster." "Well I quess exspains just what the heck I need to do here but were you and Megaman wondering about were I come from?" "Yes" "I don't know how I got here exactly but I come from the city of Berkley, MI." "Berkley, MI? What island is that?"  
  
"It's not an island." "It has to be because how else could you live out here without a flying ship because of the endless waters." "No you don't understand, can you have me and Megaman go into those ruins again because if you can I can show him where I came from." "...ok I talk to gramps about it but you just try and get some rest, I'll be back for something for you to eat later ok?" "Ok." "By the way.I didn't get your name, what is it?" "Jameson..Jameson McCandlish" "Ok Jameson." Roll then left the room. However I layed there thinking about what awaited me not only that I figured I was soon going to be on Mobius to help put Robuttnik out of power and make him pay for roboticizing the population of the planet into his slaves but how was I to get there and in fact, I didn't even know how to get to Mobius from there. The next morning, Megaman and I walked though the ruins back to where he found me and I wanted to show him the tunnel but when we arrived the tunnel was gone as if it never existed. "What the?!?! Megaman as you sure this is the place?!?" "Positive." "But.but it was right here! It was right here!!! Where did it go?!?" Just then my Psonic abbiltys picked up the lifeforce of two other indivials, I turned to see two humans on the ground who were out cold. When we ran over they then begin to wake up and I immedity recognized them. "Tina! Chase! What the heck are you two doing here!" "We saw your car outside so we figured we better see what you were doing in here when something attack us." "It was most likely riverbots." "What...who is this?" "Oh, Tina, Chase, meet Megaman. Megaman meet Tina and Chase my friends from collage." Chase then got up and was freaked out of his mind. "Ok, just so I can tell my friends about this dream, where are we?" "Your in the ruins near Sendia Island." "Ok..." said Chase who then immedity fainted afterwards.  
  
Chapter 3- Allies from the sea and the sky.  
  
After rescuing two of my friends form the ruins, Roll told me that we were going to turn in the quantum refactor that I found at Sendia, a not only was it a popular vacation spot being a tropical climate but it would be a good place to start looking for clues as to where me and my friends should go next. When we appoched the island later that afternoon, I went on deck to get a better look at the island but however as I looked over the side of the ship, the sad truth became to sink into my mind, that this world was going become our new home since the only way back to Earth, appered to be gone for good. Just then Tina walked out to look down on the island but she had her sketchpad with her and was drawing the sencery since she enjoyed drawing and especially in anime style. I couldn't help but feel quilty that it was my fault that she was dragged into this. "Tina..I'm.I'm sorry." "Sorry?" "I'm sorry for getting you and Chase dragged into this." "Jamie don't fell bad for yourself, you didn't know that this was going to happen." Tina then looked at the sword that was straped to my back in a hostler. "You know, you almost kind of look like Cloud form Final Fantasy 7 with that sword on your back." "Thanks Tina. But you don't understand you see according to some legend in this world, this sword and these powers of mine make me the.." "Gamemaster. Roll told me about the legend but if I was in your shoes I would honored to be given such a task." "Yeah it is kind of cool but I'm nervious about bring you two into what I'm about to do. You see I beleve I might be going to Planet Mobius to help with the freedom fight." "Planet Mobius? What is that?" "Ever play Sonic the Hedgehog?" "I'm familiar with it why?" "Well Mobius is Sonic's home planet and I can't bare to let you two go anywhere near there." "Why not?" "Ever see the cartoon that used to be on ABC from 1993 to 1995 or read the comics by Archie?" "No." "Well Mobius has been a living nightmare for the past 11 years because Robotnik has been turning all the Mobians into his robot slaves and he will not stop until he has changed every lifeform on Mobius into his robotic servents. "He turns people into robots?" "Yes literly into robots." "But how can something so terrible be possible." "Because he uses this machine called the roboticizer, it was designed by Sonic's Uncle. It was originally designed to be used for medical perposes but Robotnik stole it and found another use for it, in fact Sonic's Uncle was one of the first to be roboticized into Robotnik's slave. So you see that is why I'm nevous about taking you all with me to Mobius." "Jamie, don't worry. Whatever happens will stick though it together." "Ok Tina." As Tina walked away I still couldn't bare to see her or Chase get roboticized because of me or in fact I wasn't even sure I was going to Mobius in the first place still but at the moment that was my only lead as to where I was going." On the island Roll took me, Megaman, Tina, and Chase down to the junk shop to exchance the quantum refractor for money, the people at the junk shop gave us about 10000 zenny for it and but Roll said that money was for supplies not for peasure. Me, Tina, and Chase desided to look around the island, it would give me time to think but as I approached the coast something was being washed assore but it looked like a body and my Psonics abbilitys senced that the person was still alive. I immedity headed for the water and dragged the person to sore but to my surprise, it wasn't a person at all, he looked more like a mobian but he looked familiar. Chase and Tina ran out to see what I was doing. "J-bone! Who is that?" "I don't know but he looks familiar." Chase then saw something on the person's blue hat that gave his identity away to me. "Hey this guy has a pac-man logo on his head for some reason." "Pac-man logo?!?! Do'h I'm so stupid, this must be Klonoa!" Suddenly Klonoa's eyes began to open. "Wha.where I'm I this time?" "Klonoa the dream traveler I presume?" "Yes but how did you know my name?" "I played your games dozens of times. Oh and your on Sendia island." Suddenly a two other emerged from the sea, one was a green eyed creature that looked like a dog while the other was a young lady in a dress. "What the?!?! Lolo?!? Popka?!? What are you two doing here?" shouted Klonoa. "Kl.Klonoa is that you?!?!" shouted Lolo as she rushed up to him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Talk about a cast reuion." I thought to myself. We were about to lead our three new companians to the ship when out of nowhere four small ships landed on the soreline. One of the ships opened up and the polit exsposed himself as a fox. "No Way! It's the Star Fox team!" Just then Peppy, Sippy, and Falco hopped out of their Ariwings and joined Fox on the ground. "Fox the energy immision is coming from over there." said Sippy to Fox as he pointed his finger at me. "I take it from here stay back." Fox then apporched me. "You're the gamemaster of this Universe I take it huh?" "Well I guess so. But how did you guys know about that?" "A legend on Cornia speaks about how you would come to this universe to free a planet called Mobius. We picked up the energy given off from you sword from deep space and headed for this planet." "Mobius, I guess I was right on the money on where I was going and let me guess you guys are going to give me a ride to Mobius to fight Robotnik?" "You guess it. So who are those five?" "The two humans are my friends Tina and Chase, but the other three just came here around the time you four showed up, they are Klonoa, Lolo, Pokpa. Klonoa is to the worlds Phantomile and Lunetea as you four are to the Lylat system." Fox walked over to Klonoa as the two shaked hands. "The Megaman from Megaman Legends, Klonoa, and now the Starfox team all we need now is Tenchi, Akiea, Summi, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, Keoine, the Salior scouts, the Z fighters, the digidestined, and spiderman and together with Sonic and the freedom fighters we would have our own Hero's concil." "What's the hero's concil?" "I exspain later Tina. So Fox, do you know whats happening on Mobius?" "Do I know, heck I have a son who lives on Mobius!" "A son? Who?" "Miles Prowler." "Holy Crap your kidding!!!! Tails is your son?!?!? But how?" "12 years ago I married a female fox on Corneria and we took a honeymoon to Mobius in fact we almost spent a year on Mobius and around the time Miles was born Robotnik took over and we ran for lives. Saddly my wife dyied and because my Airwing only had room for one, I sadly had to leave Miles in the hidden village of Knothole before I left." "Man I feel sorry for you." "It's ok, in fact when I returned I learned about the legend that fortold your coming and hoped if you freed Mobius I could see my son again." "Don't worry Fox, I make sure you'll see Tails again but first we better have a word with Roll about what were planning.." We all started to head back to the ship when Klonoa stopped me. "I was wondering who is Robotnik?" "A 100% inhuman tryant who's been turning everyone on Mobius into his robot slaves I'll exspain later." "Ok." 


	3. Chapter 4-5

Chapter 4- Pre-trip planning  
  
Back at the ship, I felt almost like I was at a Tokyo Game Show or at least an Anime Trade Show because of the different collection of characters that were on broad at once, in fact I couldn't beleve what I was seeing so I pinched myself hoping this wasn't a dream and thank god it wasn't. Fox then stood before the group and anouncied the plan. "Ok so what we need to do first is to have this ship dock with the greatfox and then will travel to Cornera for refueling and to pickup supplies that will need and also, General Pepper is actually waiting for us because every fighter polit in the layat system has gathered on Cornara because we plan to all go the Mobius and make a final attack on Robotnik." I jumped up and turned to Fox. "What?!?! I'm not saying that's not a good idea but why has all of the Lylat system has declared war on Robotnik?" "Because he's building something that theatens the entire galaxy." "What could he be building?" "We don't know all the details but he's building a weapon with enough power to roboticize a planet at the push of a button." "Why does it feel like a star wars movie all of a sudden?" said Chase sarcasticly. "Well how long until we can dock with the great fox?" "Any time now but we never expected to be bringing so many people abord." Just then Falco spook up. "Speaking of them, if we are going to attack this tubby-tryant's empire with our ships what are they going to do?" "We can't attack Robotripious head on with our Airwings Falco, we're actually planning on a ground assult." "I see well I can see that some people here can help fight, Megaman can use his buster gun, we have are own weapons and Klonoa can help up with that ring of his." "What about me?" said Popka. "You?!?! :Laughs: What good can a little dog like you do?" "THAT'S MISTER LITTLE DOG TO YOU BUDDY!!!!!!!" "Well as you can see Popka can fend for himself." said Lolo. "Hey falco you forgot me." I said. "No offensine but even with that sword you can't fight, you don't even look fit to even use that sword or fight properly." At that point, Falco crossed the line. "Hey! I maybe fat but dangit I can fight if I train on the way there!" "How are you supposed to train?" "Perhaps I can help..."said a voice We all turned to find a figure in the corner of the door, Megaman then pointed his buster rifle at him and was about to fire when he was overcome by some mysterious force. "Put down your weapon for I mean you no harm." "How..How did you do that and who are you?" "My name is Zankan and I too have Psonic powers like you Jameson." "How did you know my name?!?" "You forget that we can read other's minds but if you are experienced enough, you can block someone who trys to read your mind. You see I am a Mobian and I have come to help you on your quest in fact learning how to use that sword will be your first step but you must learn that you can't rely on the sword always." "What do you mean?" "You will learn in time but first stand up and hold the sword before you." I then stood up and did as Zankan instructed. "Now say cross thust." ".cross thust?" Suddenly the lower sides of the sword's blade divied and spead out to form two separe blades. "Now say cross return." ".cross return." Suddenly the two blades rejoined the blade. "As you can see Jameson, there is more to that blade than looks but you have a long way to go. I can only show you the door, you're the one that has to cross though it." Just then the ground began to shake. "What the heck?!?!" Just then Slippy looked at his computer. "You guys, were under attack by unadenitifed aircraft!" "Packbell he must of found me." said Zankan. "Packbell?" "He's a cyborg that works for Robotnik, he must be trying to see that you don't surive and make it to Mobius." Just then Fox grabbed his radio. "Rob, we need an immediate pickup now!" "I'm on my way" "Roger! Roll get us airborne ASAP!" "I'm on it!"  
  
Chapter 5- The getaway and an unplanned detour to Coneria.  
  
As the hovercraft broaded the Great Fox, the ship was being pounded by nemerious attacks from enemy ships but they suddenly stoped when we cleared the atmosphere and went to lightspeed. As we manged to get away, I retired to my room and as of now am writing this to you for evidence of my adventure.  
  
Jameson then closed the book and layed in his bed trying to sleep when suddenly a loud pounding came at the door. "Jameson, wake up! Somethings wrong!" Jameson got up and opened the door to find Chase outside who leads him to the bridge of the ship were everyone is gathered. "What's up?" said Jameson Fox was the first to answer. "It's seems a hit from one of those ships damaged our on broad computer thus taking us off-course. Aproximently 6 billion miles off course." "So where are we now?" Fox then pressed a button which activated a map of the surrounding areas on the main screen. "It seems that we are close to the third planet in this system but this area is uncharted so we don't know if there is any life in this system..." "Fox! There's another ship out there, they're trying to hail us!" shouted Slippy. "Let it though." On the main screen appered the image of a man in a red uniform and wearing a helmet. "Attention, unidetifed ship. Please state your desitantion and allience." "Fox."said Jameson quietity "Yes?" "What ever you do, don't trust this guy. I know him from somewhere." Jameson then walked over to Slippy to see the radar and he immedity reconiged the design of the ship. "I don't beleve it, it's a Zeon attack ship..Fox get us out of here!" Fox then signaled to rob and everyone on broad nearly fell from their seats as the Greatfox immedity took off. "Jameson who are they?" asked Fox "Zeon troops and that was most likely Char aka the Red Comet." "Slippy? What is that ships status?" asked Fox. "It's following us sir." "Dangit, Rob keep the Great Fox stable, were going out there to attack with them." "Roger." 


End file.
